To Fall Again
by Irish2515
Summary: PG 13 to be on the safe side. Amy/Ephram What if Colin died before the Browns came to Everwood


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Everwood, any of its characters. I'm just writing this for fun so please don't sue me. 

This is my first try at writing fan fiction so if it is bad, you'll know why! Also, all thoughts are italicized.

PROLOGUE

A young girl sat on a window seat wondering why everything had to go wrong. "Oh Colin" she 

sighed, "How could you leave me?" Tears streaming down her translucent cheeks, she made 

a silent wish upon a star for Colin to come back. As she sobbed in her isolated room, long 

blonde hair hiding her form, Christmas bells could be heard chiming through the small town. 

A teenage boy sat in a hospital bed, arm in a cast, staring straight ahead. It was almost 

Christmas time, but there was no celebration. He had been recently in a car accident 

and his mother had died. His father had tried to comfort him, but the boy refused. 

The young man would not talk. He just stared out of his window, wishing all of his hurt 

would go away. 

CHAPTER ONE 

"What the hell?" Ephram cried. "We're moving?!" He continued "But what school and my

friends?! You want me to give that all up?" Dr. Andy Brown took a deep breath. He knew 

this would not be easy. Calmly he continued "Yes Ephram, we are moving to Everwood. 

I'm giving up my practice here in New York and we are going to move there. I plan to 

open a clinic there. As for school, you will be attending the high school in Everwood 

and you'll make new friends." "But why must we move?" Ephram continued, incredulous 

at the reasoning behind this. "I made a promise to your mother" Andy said sadly. "She 

stopped there on a train once and thought that it was the most beautiful place that she had 

ever seen. She made me promise that if anything ever happened, we would go to 

Everwood." Ephram turned to his dad and looked him straight in the eye and said 

quietly "Well you never gave a damn about any of the other promises Mom asked you of. 

Just think Dad, what if you had come? You With that Ephram stomped down the hall to his

room and within seconds blaring music filled the apartment. "Ephram Brown! Turn down the 

music!" Andy's shout was deafening. The volume turned down a little but at least now the 

whole building wouldn't hear it. Sighing Andy walked over to a nearby mirror. How he'd 

changed in the last few weeks. Tiny slivers of gray were beginning to show in his vibrant 

brown hair and he noticed some new wrinkles on the sides of his mouth and his eyes. 

Dark bags hung under his eyes, showing just how much sleep he had gotten in the last few

weeks. Every minute of every hour, and every hour of every day all he ever thought of was of 

his beautiful wife Julia. Looking back, Andy understood why Ephram was so cross with 

him. Andy was never around, always trying to save the world when the people that he 

needed to be with were in his very own household. Andy shuffled to his dark, desolate

bedroom and looked inside. _No, he decided, _I_ __can't sleep in here tonight. Andy slowly _

made his way to the rumpled couch he had been sleeping on since Julia died and pulled 

the old afghan onto him. Before sleep over took him, Andy's thoughts were consumed by 

the woman whom he loved and lost.

Sunlight wrestled into Amy Abbott's bedroom and rudely awoke her. Amy sleepily 

opened her eyes. Something isn't right, she thought. Then she remembered what 

had caused the tearstains on her pillow andfelt her eyes welling up once again.

                                                                        *FLASHBACK*

            "I know you'll get through this" Amy whispered into Colin's ear. Amy held the hand 

of her motionless boyfriend who hadn't moved from his hospital bed in over 4 months. He 

hadn't spoken, hadn't laughed or done anything unassisted during the time he was in 

Denver's biggest hospital. He had been brought here back in July, after a terrible car 

accident. He'd been put in a coma with terrible neurological damage and he had 

never woken up. _Hopefully this operation will change that_, Amy thought. Squeezing 

his hand Amy thought of all the fun they would have once Colin woke up. They would 

have to have a huge party, go to the lake, visit- "Excuse me, Miss." A voice cut through 

Amy's thoughts. A short plump nurse with flaming red hair stood in the door way. 

"We must prep Mr. Hart for his surgery tonight." "Of course." Amy replied. With one 

last look at Colin she walked out of the doorway to meet with the family and friends 

that had gathered in the waiting room to pray and offer support to Colin and his family. 

                                                                 *END FLASHBACK*

            More tears dripped on the bed as Amy relived that awful day. "Oh Colin" she 

whispered. "If only I'd known you wouldn't come out of the surgery. I would've never let go 

of your hand." With another wave of emotions hitting her like a ton of bricks, Amy fell back 

on her pillow, and cried herself to sleep.

Rose Abbott stood behind her daughter's door, breakfast tray in hand, hearing 

her daughter's heart wrenching sobs. Leaning against the doorway Rose felt tears come 

to her eyes. Colin was an exceptional young man and it pained Rose to see Amy hurting 

herself this way. It had been over a week since his funeral but Amy continued this ritual of 

crying every morning. Amy's golden tan had faded to a pale color, almost sickly looking. 

Amy's golden blonde hair that she was so proud of was now a mess of tangled mess and 

Amy had been graduallylosing weight due to her refusal of eating. Rose heard her 

husband come around behind her. "Harold" she whispered. "What should we do about 

Amy? It pains me to see her hurting herself like this. If she won't start eating, then 

we'll have to check her into a hospital." Harold looked thoughtful. "Do you think that 

maybe we should show Amy the letter?" Rose vigorously shook her head. No, Colin 

said that we could only show it a year after his death." Harold continued "But Rose, 

Colin did say in extenuating circumstances we could show Amy the letter.  

Don't you think that this qualifies?" Rose looked thoughtful. "I think your right. Amy 

just needs to have closure from Colin before she can move on. We'll show her the 

letter."

Please R/R!   P.S The earliest I will update is probably Wednesday or Thursday.


End file.
